1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel oxime-carbonates and their use as insecticides and acaricides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of carbamates are known to exhibit insecticidal properties. Included among these are the following currently available in commerce: ##SPC2##
In addition, there is also a limited number of oxime-carbamates in use, such as, for example: Compound U.S. Patent No. Trademark ______________________________________ CH.sub.3 S .angle.C=NOCONHCH.sub.3 METHOMYL CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 .vertline. CH.sub.3 SCC=NOCONHCH.sub.3 3,217,037 TEMIK .vertline..vertline. .vertline.H .vertline. CH.sub.3 ______________________________________
However, the present oxime-carbamates, which may also be described as dihydropyrazinone oxime carbamates are novel compounds which display exceptional insectidical activity.